Chessboard
by Shota Mager
Summary: Hilbert merupakan pecatur unggul yang sangat susah dikalahkan. Bahkan Cheren-Si Jenius tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Memang aneh seorang yang bodoh bisa melakukannya. Bahkan orang yang dijuluki Mr. From The Future ini membuat Si Jenius ini jadi temperamental karena kekalahannya. Lalu bagaimana bila seorang gadis pindahan misterius membuat bungkam dalam permainan caturnya?


**Title: Chessboard**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon Sugimori Ken**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Main Pairing: Chessshipping (Hilbert x Hilda)**

 **...**

 **...**

"Aku menang lagi, Cheren!" teriak pemuda itu dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menang dari pria bodoh sepertimu, Hilbert?!" ujar pemuda berkacamata-Cheren kesal.

"Eit! Si jenius Cheren yang kepintarannya sampai ke asteroid Ceres itu tidak bisa mengalahkan sahabatnya yang bodoh se-alam semesta di dalam permainan catur?" ejek Hilbert sambil bersedekap. "Nah, lebih parah mana, Megane?" tanyanya dengan wajah usil.

Wajah Cheren bersemu merah. Malu dengan kekalahan yang diterimanya. Pemuda ini memang ambisius untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Sialan kau, Hilbert!" geram Cheren sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ow! Ow! Take it easy, Bro! This is just game! You know? I tell you one times again. THIS-IS-JUST-GAME!" hibur Hilbert sambil menepuk pundak Cheren.

"Yah. Ya, sudahlah. Kau benar. Ini cuma permainan," Cheren mengatur emosinya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Nah, mau coba main lagi?" tantang Hilbert usil.

"Kubunuh kau," kata Cheren singkat, namun terasa menyeramkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hilbert harus menenangkan emosi pemuda yang mudah jengkel ini. Yah, itulah Hilbert. Pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang bersekolah di New Unova Junior High School. Memang bukan merupakan siswa terbodoh dalam angkatannya. Namun entah mengapa, para siswa seangkatannya menyebutnya, 'Si Bodoh dari Mars'. Dan perlu kalian tahu. Bahwa, pemuda bodoh sepertinya ternyata populer di kalangan perempuan. Wajahnya memang tampan. Apalagi matanya yang berwarna Hazel dapat melumpuhkan seorang perempuan yang ditatapnya.

Namun, tidak sangka. 'Si Bodoh dari Mars' ini ternyata memiliki 'kecerdasan' dan 'bakat' dalam bidang catur. Tidak ada yang tahu, mengapa dia bisa sejago dan secerdik itu. Hilbert sudah menjuarai beberapa kompetisi catur mewakili sekolahnya. Bahkan dia terkenal sebagai Mr. From The Future dalam dunia catur. Mengapa? Karena dia bisa memprediksi semua gerakan yang akan lawannya lakukan. Seolah dia pernah ke masa depan melihatnya. Memang mengherankan, 'kan? Tapi itulah dia.

"Oi, kamu tahu dia, Hilbert?" Cheren tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"Siapa?" tanya Hilbert bingung.

"Siswi pindahan yang akan jadi teman sekelas kita. Kudengar dia datang hari ini," kata Cheren sambil menyeruput susu kotak rasa moka yang baru dibelinya.

"Sungguh? Seperti apa orangnya?" aku menyeruput susu kotak stroberiku. Aku tertarik dengan topik pembicaraanya.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa wajahnya. Yang jelas aku mengharapkannya untuk menang darimu dalam permainan catur," Cheren menyeringai sambil melempar susu kotak yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Kau jahat sekali, Cheren!" keluh Hilbert. "Eh?" Hilbert melebarkan bola matanya.

/BRUK!/

"Hyaa!" jerit seorang perempuan saat bertubrukan dengannya.

"Uwaah!" Hilbert kehilangan keseimbangannya dan dia terjatuh bersamaan dengan gadis itu.

Keduanya jatuh terduduk. Mereka saling memandang dengan wajah bingung. Hilbert melihat gadis berambut berwarna sama dengannya diikat ponytail keatas. Matanya berwarna biru jernih bagaikan air. Pipinya panas seketika ketika 10 detik memerhatikan wajahnya. Dan satu lagi. Gadis itu terlihat familiar baginya.

"Ng? Uh," gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "Um,are you okay? Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" tanyanya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa!" jawab Hilbert tergagap.

Gadis itu berdiri duluan. Menyibakkan roknya yang tampak kotor karena debu. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hilbert tersenyum. Menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia bangkit dibantu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Um, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Namamu siapa?" tanya Hilbert memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku Hilda, anak baru kelas IX ruang 3. Kamu?" tanyanya balik.

"Lho, kamu anak baru yang sedang dibicarakan itu?! Yeah, kita sekelas, Hilda. Namaku Hilbert," kata Hilbert.

"Jadi, kamu Hilbert?" tanya Hilda yang tiba-tiba antusias. "Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini! Eh, memang ini sekolahmu, 'kan? Aku sudah lama sekali ingin 'berduel' denganmu!" ujarnya semangat.

Cheren menyela. "...Maaf? 'Berduel'? Maksudmu? Eh jangan-jangan kamu, Hilda yang... Ratu Catur dari Timur itu?".

"Ah, tidak bermaksud sombong tapi, itulah aku!" Hilda menunjukkan cengirannya. "Nah, Mr. From The Future, aku kesini untuk menantangmu," kata Hilda tersenyum. "Jadi, bisa dimulai permainan caturnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Yang ditanya hanya menganga. Jadi, gadis yang telah membuatnya tenggelam dengan warna biru muda matanya dengan waktu kurang dari 8 detik itu pindah demi...dirinya?! Maksudnya, hanya untuk berduel dengannya.

"Um, Hilda?" Hilbert merasa ragu.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh, Miss Hilda! Aku telah menyiapkan tempat bagus bagi anda untuk bermain catur. Jadi, kalahkan dia, Miss!" sela Cheren tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cheren! Akan kukatakan pada Bianca kalau kau selingkuh padanya," ancam Hilbert kesal.

"Oh, tentu boleh!" Hilda bertepuk tangan. "Nah, Mister...Cheren? Tolong antarkan aku ke singgasanaku! Maksudku, ke ruang kelasku," canda Hilda disusul oleh siswa-siswa yang mengitari mereka.

"Lewat sini, Hilda," Cheren tersenyum licik. Sedangkan Hilbert merinding melihat temannya itu.

...

Keringat dingin menetes. Wajah kedua pemain nampak serius. Maksudnya bukan mereka yang bermain, melainkan Cheren dan siswa-siswa yang mengerubungi mereka berdua.

Queen of Chess from East melawan Mr. From The Future. Keduanya adalah anak remaja yang ahli dalam catur. Dan, Hilbert tidak menyangka, baru 10 detik jatuh cinta, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan ajakannya berduel catur.

"Nah, yang putih duluan, Hilbert," Hilda menyeringai.

 _'Siapapun yang pertama kali melangkahkan prajuritnya ke depan, aku tetaplah yang akan memenangkannya,'_ batin Hilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...

"Skak mat. Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Hilbert," kata Hilda menyeringai.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dahinya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia merasa bermain catur benar-benar 'sesulit' ini.

Siapakah Hilda sebenarnya? Mengapa dia bisa membuat seorang Hilbert bertekuk lutut dalam permainan caturnya?

Rajanya telah terkepung oleh beberapa prajurit hitam disekelilingnya. Bergerak kemanapun, dia akan kalah. Terbunuh oleh seorang prajurit memang terlihat memalukan.

"Sial," Hilbert pasrah. Dia memundurkan pion rajanya kebelakang.

"Aku menang," kata Hilda menggerakkan salah satu pion prajuritnya menyilang untuk memakan Sang Raja.

Cheren dan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan sambil mengelu-elukan nama Hilda dengan suara kencang.

"Hilda! Terima kasih karena telah membalaskan dendamku! Sebagai balasannya aku ingin meneraktirmu minuman," teriak Cheren senang.

"Cheren? Bagaimana denganku?" Hilbert menganga bingung.

"Um, Cheren? Aku sangat menghargainya. Namun, aku suka dengan pemberian orang tanpa maksud yang jelas. Nah, Hilbert, aku menyukaimu," kata Hilda ganti menatap Hilbert serius.

"Huh?" Hilber menganga bingung. Apa-apaan ini? Setelah mempermalukannya karena permainan catur, gadis ini malah menyatakan cintanya setelahnya.

"Aku...ingin bermain catur terus denganmu," kata Hilda dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Hilbert menyadari sesuatu. "Hilda, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?".

Hilda tersenyum penuh arti. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" cengir Hilda sambil tertawa.

Wajah Hilbert berubah ceria. "Tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu disini," kata Hilbert dengan wajah lembut.

Hilbert dan Hilda melakukan saling berpelukan. "Teman masa kecil-cinta pertama-dan tunangan," kata mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lembut.

"-Apa?!" jerit semua siswa yang ada disitu. "Jadi dua orang ini...?" mereka semua benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

END

...

...

A/N: karena sering main NDS di komputer jadi kepingin buat ficnya Pokemon. Yah, aku suka banget pairing antar player. Kayak Brendan x May, Lucas x Dawn, Hilda x Hilbert, Nate x Rosa, Calem x Serena, dan lain-lain. Aku juga nge-ship protagonis cewek dengan rival mereka. Yah, karena kepingin, lahirnya fic gaje macam ini!

Maaf, romance-nya kurang ngena. Ini kan ratenya K+ bukan T. Yah, mohon dimaklumi untuk memenuhi persyaratan rate di ff. Sayonara!


End file.
